There have been proposed an electronic apparatus such as a printer or a scanner handling an image which, when the electronic apparatus is not used, transitions from a normal mode to a power saving mode, in which some functions are deactivated to suppress power consumption, so as to save electric power. When the electronic apparatus operates in the power saving mode, power is not supplied to any interface other than an interface for receiving a transition command for transitioning from the power saving mode to the normal mode.
For example, there have been proposed a printer, which has a plurality of interfaces for receiving the transition command, and which is configured to select some interfaces to be used among the plurality of interfaces according to automatic selection, user's designation, a frequency of use, or the like, and not to supply power to interfaces except for the selected interfaces.